Remembering You
by K-K-Girl
Summary: something was done to Chihiro as a Child, and now she struggles to remember her past, future, and the Spirit World. C/H!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spirited Away or Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi.  
  
Constructive Criticism is welcome! If I screwed on something, let me know, please! And since I am for some reason unable to upload Bold, Italic, or Underlined fonts on FF.Net (I don't know why!) dreams or accented words or ANYTHING will either be between asterisks (i.e. dreams are in ***dreams***) or in caps (i.e. "CAPS LOCK, DANGIT!!!") Understand?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A week before the First Chapter  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*** Sen wandered up and down halls, not knowing where she was where she was going. Her bare feet made no sound, indeed, it seemed as though they didn't even touch the floor. She was wearing her old white shirt with green stripe on it, and pink shorts. Both were too small for her now. Finally, she pushed open a door and stared out into a vast nothingness, leaning forward, and falling slowly, windlessly, through the air to the water. As she did so, voices - familiar yet not - echoed around her.  
  
"Once you've met someone you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"None of them? Is that really your answer?"  
  
"Once You've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"You did it, Chihiro! I remember, I was the spirit of the Kohaku River!"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"It's the new girl, she doesn't feel so good."  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Don't talk to me. And address me as Master Haku."  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Your new name is Sen. Answer me, Sen!"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
... return...  
  
SPLASH! She hit the water in one fluid, graceful movement. It closed around her, clear as day, then a light, murky blue. Somewhere far off she caught out of the corner of her eye a pink shoe - her pink shoe - and being carried away. She knew she was going to drown.  
  
Yet - something carried her - she was riding on something, and it carried her to shallow water. Coughing a little, she pulled herself to her feet, and looked over her shoulder. Nothing but a great expanse of ocean - or sea?  
  
"You promised."  
  
She turned around *** 


	2. Remembering Dreams

A/N: hello, fans. =^_^= I hope you like reading this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spirited Away or Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi.  
  
Summery: Miyazaki says that Chihiro doesn't remember anything of the Other world. He gave hints, such as her hair band and dust/leaves on the car, though that something *did* happen. Like Zeniiba said, "you don't forget what happened. You just can't recall it." well, I as a wonderfully devoted fan to STCNK (Sen To Chihiro No Kamikakushi) decided to write as canon a fic you'll find on me. also, did you know that the last line in the English version Chihiro says isn't in the Japanese version? I found all this out from a really cool site! I'll let you know what it is later, if you're interested. And Haku said they would see each other again. Eh? Anyway, my summery is as my summery does: Chihiro struggles to remember what happened, because she knows that something *did* happen "in that tunnel", she just can't... recall it.  
  
Constructive Criticism is welcome! If I screwed on something, let me know, please! And since I am for some reason unable to upload Bold, Italic, or Underlined fonts on FF.Net (I don't know why!) dreams or accented words or ANYTHING will either be between asterisks (i.e. dreams are in ***dreams***) or in caps (i.e. "CAPS LOCK, DANGIT!!!") Understand?  
  
Genre: action/adventure/mystery?/angst?/drama?/suspense/some fluff and mush and all those misc. stuff =^o^=  
  
Pairings: C/H  
  
Rating: ::To Be Decided::  
  
One month after the movie, Chihiro has just turned eleven, blah blah blah...  
  
Chapter Started: 4/25/03  
  
Chapter Finished: 5/1/03  
  
Chapters: c. 5-13, with me. all of my fics are like that, you know. So my chaps may be pretty long or rather short, ya?  
  
Third Person POV  
  
~  
  
Remembering Dreams  
  
~  
  
.  
  
.  
.  
  
.  
  
*** Sen ran, not knowing where she was where she was going. Her bare feet made no sound, indeed, it seemed as though they didn't even touch the ground. She was wearing her old white shirt with green stripe on it, and pink shorts. Both were too small for her now. Finally, she stopped and looked out over a fast-flowing river. She saw herself - as a little girl, first grade or kindergarten, perhaps? Glowing, see-through. Not surprised, Sen watched her little counter-part cry, cuddling her coat and shoes to her chest. Voices echoed around her.  
  
"Once you've met someone you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Chihiro, where are you? come on, sweetheart, you'll be late!"  
  
"Once You've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Aah! Help, mommy, daddy!"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Chihiro! Chihiro, hold on, I'm coming to get you!"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Don't worry, little one. Just calm down, I'll take care of you....."  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Mommy! Mommy, a dragon saved me!"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Oh, Chihiro, I think you may have swallowed too much water! Come on dear, don't worry about your shoe, let's get you home and dried."  
  
She watched herself fall into the water during all of this, and somewhere far off she caught out of the corner of her eye a pink shoe - her pink shoe - and being carried away. She knew she could have drowned.  
  
She watched Yuuko carry her little self away, dripping wet and sniffing, looking back over at the river in confusion.  
  
"You promised."  
  
She turned around away from watching her mother and little self, to see who was behind her ***  
  
However, Chihiro's "alarm clock" had other ideas, and decided it was time to wake up, even though it was a Saturday. It bounded into her room and jumped on her bed, licking her face wildly.  
  
"Yukio! Stop that Yukio, bad boy, sit, I'm awake, stop it!" finally she pushed the little dog off her bed and rolled over.  
  
Hadn't she had that dream before last week when she had gotten Yukio? She had had that very same dream... no. it had been a little different. Last time she had been walking up and down halls, and falling into a river or sea or whatever it was, listening to voices echoing around her. They had been different voices, too. "that's weird." Chihiro decided finally, and looked at her watch.  
  
"YUKIO, WHY THE HECK DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT SIX-THIRTY A.M. ON A SATURDAY, EH??????!?" Yukio whimpered and backed out of the room. When Chihiro grumpily realized that she couldn't get any more sleep, she got up and dressed in a yellow shirt with the logo "Flower Power" on it and a pair of pink shorts that came to her knees and had to be tied up with a sash or belt. For some reason, Chihiro liked tying it with a dark purple ribbon.  
  
Once dressed, she put her hair up in the usual pony tail with her special hair band - she couldn't remember where she had gotten it. a gift from one of her friends, most likely. Downstairs, her mother had already gotten Breakfast started (both she and Akio her husband had been woken up by their daughter's yell and Yukio.). sometimes Yuuko wondered why she had ever gotten that silly little dog for their child's eleventh birthday.  
  
To help her get settled in, of course. Hmph. No matter what they did, Chihiro continued to hate her new home with a passion.  
  
"Good morning, Chihiro," Yuuko said brightly as she entered her kitchen. Chihiro grunted in response. "my, it's great to have a nice weekend, don't you think, Chihiro? These past few weeks have been quite busy. How're you getting along at you new school?"  
  
Chihiro grunted again. She was outcast - she didn't look like namely dress like any of the towners, and she gloried in being herself, different. If they didn't like the way she wore her school uniform or hair, then oh well. She was going to continue breathing their air and taking up their space, and there was nothing they could do about it. So far, she had managed not to open her mouth at all - not once in school or public had she lifted her head from where it studied her shoes or pull apart her lips, which seemed to be glued together.  
  
Yuuko and Akio had both noticed this, and both had different results; in Akio's opinion, his daughter was being a bit too much of a brat and if she didn't pick up her act (and grades, which had dropped remarkably in the short amount of time) soon, then she would be punished. Yuuko thought that she was lonely (hence the dog) and missed her familiar surroundings and friends, too shy or embarrassed to make a peep in public, which she avoided. Yuuko's closest coworker and almost-friend had listened sympathetically to Yuuko's problem, and proposed that her daughter was maladjusted and there was an asylum just west a few miles. Akio had told his boss, who had seven sons of his own, and he had insisted that Chihiro was being a lazy good-for-nothing and pathetic. She would be ship-shape after a couple of nights with he and his sons, no doubt.  
  
Chihiro, for the most part, was well aware of what false facts her parents were growing, but ignored them; if worse came to worse, she could always threaten with something to harm herself, run away, or become a temporary selective mute. They would all work - and besides, Chihiro just didn't want to talk. She wasn't mentally ill or anything.  
  
And Yukio made her smile self-consciously whether she wanted to or not. He really was a sweet dog and friend, Yukio. Small, cute, and fluffy. Perfect. In every way. His bright green eyes were rare for a dog, and her mother had gotten him at an unfair price. Yukio's eyes reminded her of somebody's, though she couldn't remember who. Somebody she had met a long time ago, probably. A babysitter? Friend? Yuuko and Akio had gone through plenty of them in the first five years of her life, but after she had almost drown herself in a river, they decided maybe one of them should stay home in shifts. and in such a short time, while spending the entire week playing with Yukio, Chihiro knew almost everything there was to know about Yukio. And he already knew the largest majority of her secrets.  
  
They were bosom companions.  
  
"Okaasan[1], after breakfast can I take Yukio to explore the city?" 'Again?' Chihiro added mentally.  
  
"Only if you put him on a leash," Yuuko replied, spreading three plates with eggs, bacon, toast and chocolate chip pancakes. Akio walked in with a yawn and sat at the table across from Chihiro.  
  
"Why are we up so early on a Saturday?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Good morning, Otousan[2]," Chihiro mumbled obediently.  
  
Yukio bounced (as only he could) into the room and onto Chihiro's lap. She grinned and stroked his soft fur.  
  
"Out," Yuuko scolded. "dogs are not meant to eat at the table."  
  
"Yukio, kaeru." Chihiro whispered gently, sending the little thing out.  
  
The Ogino[3] family ate in silence, and after brushing her teeth and washing her face, then a quick shower just for the heck of it, Chihiro attached a long blue leash to Yukio's collar and called a swift "bye Okaasan, Otousan! If I'm not back by lunch time then call the cops!"  
  
Yuuko and Akio laughed a little bit.  
  
"I'll admit," Akio said finally. "the dog was a good idea. And she'll learn responsibility this way, too."  
  
"Mm-hmm." Yuuko agreed, washing the dishes.  
  
Meanwhile, Chihiro was jogging along the road in front of their house wearing a light pink wind breaker jacket in the chilly morning air, Yukio panting as he dragged her down the steep hill in front of her house and cut a left along a road ridden with weeds and rocks that used to lead into a small forest. The town wasn't far away, and the streets and side walks were mostly bare; this town was so tiny, that by the time half the population was up the sun was going down. While jogging with her chin tipped down to keep a close eye on Yukio, Chihiro made a mental note to tell her mother to get her some new shoes next time she went shopping. Her own were too tight and hurt, and Chihiro knew that she would have blisters if she kept on like this.  
  
Halfway through town, Chihiro finally slowed, and sat down on the side walk, watching the heavy clouds over the town slowly disappear. Yukio sat with her, eyes a thick, hard green, almost gray. He understood Chihiro very well, and knew that this seemed important to her for some reason. She was thinking, like always.  
  
In his humble opinion, his Human Girl thought too much and didn't play enough. He had known her barely one week, and had almost human characteristics.  
  
Chihiro was still pondering over her dream. She had never had the same dream more than once before, and the details had already slipped through her fingers like fog. Something about forgetting and remembering, she guessed. Something was... not wrong, but... strange. No. she shook her head. Such befitting thoughts for a fifth-grader! She was just homesick. No matter how much she tried, Chihiro just could not like this place. and it really was a sweet town, with the smallest majority of sweet, kind people. There was nothing wrong here - so why did she feel so... disconnected here? Weird.  
  
"Hey, kid, you lost?" asked a voice. Chihiro jumped, not realizing she had dozed off. Yukio growled, front paws thrown forward and back arched downwards, hackles raised. There were cars and people on the streets and sidewalks, and the sun was pretty high in the air. Chihiro checked her watch and sighed. "No, thank you," she said, standing up and dusting herself off. "I'm sorry if Yukio and I are in your way at all." She bowed quickly to the old man and took off at a jog home. Yukio was swift to jump ahead, almost pulling her, head held high and tongue lolling out. In this way, they reached "home" in less than ten minutes, panting.  
  
"Chihiro, we were starting to get worried," Yuuko said, glancing up from her desk. Akio was off at work.  
  
Chihiro didn't say anything as she took off her small coat and undid Yukio's leash, hanging both up on the coat rack, then removing her shoes.  
  
"I need new shoes, next time you go to the next town," she said quietly. "these ones are too small." She then scampered upstairs and took another, more lengthy shower.  
  
While deprived of a victim to waste his slobber on, Yukio had no other choice but to A) sit obediently on Chihiro's bed, B) scratch at the bathroom door and howl in misery, C) annoy Yuuko, D) take a nap, E) go explore, or F) visit his other world to see if they were open for a bath. He really hadn't explored at all except to run around town twice in just three hours with Chihiro, and the thought of doing something on his own was a mighty one to pass up.  
  
Give the little guy some credit; he had tried to wait for Chihiro quietly in her room, on her bed, but a squirrel had come and shouted some nasty things at him from the window, so he tore downstairs and ran into the door repeatedly until Yuuko let him out.  
  
After some thought, Yukio promptly turned around and destroyed the door before Yuuko let him in again, and he toughed it out on Chihiro's bed. Go figure. She'd play with him when she wasn't wet anymore.  
  
That night, after a dinner of pork and salad (A/N: bleh) Chihiro took Yukio outside to play.  
  
Currently, she was teaching him new tricks, marveling at how quickly the little dog latched onto her every word. She had read somewhere that dogs like him couldn't (wouldn't) learn that quickly, but Yukio must have been an exception. Or maybe he had some gene from a different breed of dog?  
  
Whatever.  
  
"Roll over, Yukio-chan! Play dead, Yukio-chan! Sit! Stand! Beg! Dance!" Chihiro laughed and took Yukio's paws in her hands and danced around the yard with him. Or hopped was more like it.  
  
"Chihiro, bedtime!" Yuuko called from a window. Chihiro sighed and dropped Yukio's paws, standing up. "But Okaasan! Just five more minutes?"  
  
"That's what you said five minutes ago. Bed!"  
  
Chihiro gave a disappointed sigh and scowled at the house. "C'mon Yukio- chan, let's go get ready for bed."  
  
Yukio whimpered, sensing Chihiro's unhappiness, but followed at her heel as she trudged inside.  
  
After a hasty good night to her parents, Chihiro went upstairs and brushed her teeth and hair, washing her face and hands. Next she giggled while trying to get the mud off of Yukio's paws. Then she retreated to her room, and closed the door, like always. Yukio whimpered and howled until Chihiro let him in.  
  
"Oh, Yukio-chan," she sighed, changing into her night shirt. "I really do miss my old home in Tokyo. And my friends haven't written once. I guess they don't miss me." she climbed into bed and clicked off her lamp. "I wish I could move on as fast as they did." She continued as Yukio hopped up and made himself comfortable at her feet.  
  
*** Sen wandered up and down the streets of her old home, Tokyo, not knowing where she was going. Her bare feet made no sound, indeed, it seemed as though they didn't even touch the ground. She was wearing her old white shirt with green stripe on it, and pink shorts. Both were too small for her now. Finally, she turned down a familiar street and looked up at her old school. She saw figures - children, playing. They were all glowing, like ghosts, and were see-through. Amazingly enough, Sen wasn't worried or shocked or surprised in the least bit. She looked out across over them, watching them all play on the school equipment. After a moment, she recognized one of them as herself, as a first grader. She had been home- schooled for kindergarten because she could say her ABC's earlier then any other kid. So? That's why she was a year younger than all of her other class mates. She remembered the feeling of loneliness and fear her first day, at this recess. She saw herself hunched over by the wall, looking out fearfully at the rest of the school. Sen began to hear voices - familiar voices, echoing as though from a tunnel, one at a time.  
  
"Once you've met someone you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Hey, you! kid, new girl! What's a kindergartner doing out at lunch recess? You should be home with your mommy!"  
  
"Once You've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"I go to school here - I'm a first-grader."  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"No you aren't! hey, Hiroshi, this little kindergartner is lookin' for trouble! Shall we show her not to talk back to sixth graders?"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Leave her alone, brats!"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Oh-ho, witty-bitty second grader sticking up for the kindergartner? Ooh! C'mon Rumi[4]-chan, go play with your other little friends! We're busy!"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Hi, my name's Rumi. Never mind those two boys, they're just jealous because you're probably smarter than they are."  
  
Sen watched Rumi - her best friend - help her younger self up and pat dust off. "Call me if you need me," Rumi said, then she, and all others - everything - faded off. Sen looked at her younger self, just standing there, so close to tears. Then there was a boy behind her, older than her. He was shadowed, so Sen couldn't see who he was, but she saw her littler self hug him tightly when he wrapped around her in a comforting embrace.  
  
Sen started toward them, wanting know who the boy was, but suddenly everything went pitch black and she fell into a black nothingness. Startled, she screamed, and saw a river - no, it seemed more like an ocean or the sea - loom up before her, and she hit it with a splash.  
  
It closed around her, clear as day, then a light, murky blue. Somewhere far off she caught out of the corner of her eye a pink shoe - her pink shoe - and being carried away. She knew she was going to drown.  
  
Yet - something carried her - she was riding on something, and it carried her to shallow water. Coughing a little, she pulled herself to her feet, and looked over her shoulder. Nothing but a great expanse of ocean - or sea?  
  
"You promised."  
  
She turned around ***  
  
"CHIHIRO! Wake up!" Chihiro jumped, startled, and glared hotly at her father standing above her. "you slept in," he scolded. "now get up and get dressed - hurry, now! You're going to love what I've got ahead for you."  
  
"What is it?" Chihiro asked, filing through her brain, trying to snatch the important details of the dream before they slipped out of her grasp.  
  
"It's a surprise," Akio told her. "now hurry up, and eat breakfast!" he left.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: okay, I'm not so sure if that was good, but it's a start!  
  
[1] Okaasan is Japanese for 'mother' in a manner of speaking  
  
[2] likewise, but for 'father'  
  
[3] Chihiro's last name  
  
[4] at the beginning of the movie, there's a card on Chihiro's bouquet that says 'good luck, Chihiro' or something like that. Anyway, it's signed by ''Rumi''  
  
Ask if you have any other questions! 


	3. Remembering Pain

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spirited Away or Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi.  
  
Constructive Criticism is welcome! If I screwed on something, let me know, please! And since I am for some reason unable to upload Bold, Italic, or Underlined fonts on FF.Net (I don't know why!) dreams or accented words or ANYTHING will either be between asterisks (i.e. dreams are in ***dreams***) or in caps (i.e. "CAPS LOCK, DANGIT!!!") Understand?  
  
Chapter Started: 5/1/03  
Chapter Finished: 5/11/03  
  
Thirty minutes after the last chapter  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~  
  
Remembering Pain  
  
~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Okaasan, guess who woke me up with a surprise?" Chihiro demanded, standing firmly in her mother's way. Yuuko sighed, and decided not to beat around the bush.  
  
"He's going to have you spend the day and night at his boss's house, and his boss's seven sons. You'll come home from school the regular way, and it's only one day and night."  
  
"and you LET him??" Chihiro demanded. "you LET him arrange to dump me at his boss's house??"  
  
"Honey, relax. He'll help you become more active - said so himself."  
  
"But," Chihiro started, however, Yuuko pushed her lightly out the door to where Akio was waiting in the car. Haughtily, Chihiro picked Yukio up and marched into the front seat.  
  
"Nice surprise," she said hotly.  
  
"Leave the dog. And you're too silent, Chihiro. One day and night with seven rowdy boys and your meekness and silence will be cured!"  
  
"I am NOT leaving Yukio." Chihiro replied. "and I'm not meek or silent."  
  
"Yes, you ARE leaving Yukio. And you ARE meek and much too silent."  
  
"I REFUSE to let Yukio go. I am FINE."  
  
"whether you refuse or not, Yukio is NOT coming. You are NOT fine."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Are the two of you arguing?" Yuuko had come out. "Here, Yukio, I'll feed you." Yukio was immediately in Yuuko's arms.  
  
"Yukio!" Chihiro cried. The little dog whimpered apologetically.  
  
Moodily, Chihiro swung back against the seat and they rode in silence.  
  
When they got there, Akio's boss smiled toothily at her.  
  
"Yup, she's a weak one," he informed her father. "I'll do what I can to fix that for you."  
  
"My thanks. Be good, Chihiro."  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"So, Miss Ogino - can I call you Chihiro? - it's nice to meet you finally. I've heard a lot about you - you're silent, and meek, and a bit of a brat. So to cure that, I'm going to have you do chores all day with my seven sons. The boys will love you, I'm sure." He pushed her through a messy house out into the back yard. "they'll tell you what to do." He paused. "Boys! Your mother and I will be back around twelve! Be good, and this is your helper!" with that, he was gone.  
  
Cure her meekness. Hmph.  
  
All seven boys were in age order, from eleven to seventeen. They all had dirty brown blond hair and flat blue eyes. Dull. 'goody for me' Chihiro thought flatly.  
  
They all smiled sweetly at the eleven year old, then put her to work.  
  
She spent all morning doing what each asked, and they just sat around, mostly inside playing video games or watching TV or eating. For spite, Chihiro kept her head down and didn't open her mouth once. Everything she was "asked" to do, she did horribly, or the wrong way. It was around nine that she was given a break.  
  
"Okay, Chihiro," said the fourteen year old. "now that you've worked everything the right way" Chihiro inwardly snorted "-we're going to test your brains. You haven't said anything at all today, did you know? So answer our questions, and we'll give you..." he paused. "some crackers to eat, since you haven't eaten at all either."  
  
Chihiro sat diligently, wiping the hair that fell in front of her ears behind them. Sweat was a very uncomfortable thing.  
  
"What's one plus two?"  
  
"Twelve." She snapped moodily.  
  
And so this went on. Since she purposefully answered all of the questions wrong, she didn't get the crackers. Fine. Wasn't like she was hungry anyway. She was very glad when Mr. I'm-the-boss and his wife came home and made them go to bed. Chihiro got the couch.  
  
*** Sen ran harder then she had ever run before, as a cold fear grappled at her heart and skin. Something was chasing her - but what was it? it was cold, and cruel; a black shadow that closed around her thin form, lifting her up, squeezing her, choking her, drowning her in blood... voices echoed in her head, and she tried to struggle, to escape this cold prison, but her body was frozen, spasming slightly every now and then. She was trapped, couldn't escape, pain wracked her body...  
  
"Once you've met someone you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Geeze, Sen, you haven't worked a day in your life!"  
  
"Once You've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Don't worry; I'm a friend."  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Gomen Nasai, I'll be a good girl now, I promise, I promise!"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"HELP ME, somebody, help!"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"are you lost?"  
  
Sen finally gasped as she was released, and fell through bright colors, memories; being chased, pushed, crying, running, tripping, her shoe, get her shoe, she had to get her shoe, blood, it was all red, everything she saw was red  
  
she screamed, and saw a river - no, it seemed more like an ocean or the sea - loom up before her, and she hit it with a splash.  
  
It closed around her, clear as day, then a light, murky blue. Somewhere far off she caught out of the corner of her eye a pink shoe - her pink shoe - and being carried away. She knew she was going to drown.  
  
Yet - something carried her - she was riding on something, and it carried her to shallow water. Coughing a little, she pulled herself to her feet, and looked over her shoulder. Nothing but a great expanse of ocean - or sea?  
  
"You promised."  
  
She turned around ***  
  
"I SAID WAKE UP!" Chihiro jerked awake and glared angrily at the boy above her. "you're going to be late for school!" 


	4. Remembering The Past

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spirited Away or Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi.  
  
Constructive Criticism is welcome! If I screwed on something, let me know, please! And since I am for some reason unable to upload Bold, Italic, or Underlined fonts on FF.Net (I don't know why!) dreams or accented words or ANYTHING will either be between asterisks (i.e. dreams are in ***dreams***) or in caps (i.e. "CAPS LOCK, DANGIT!!!") Understand?  
  
Third Person POV  
  
After school, Chihiro is walking home  
  
.  
  
~  
  
Remembering The Past  
  
~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She had missed the bus. Again. Not to mention Chihiro was in a foul mood. Cure her meekness. Pooh.  
  
As a result, she entered the house at four, a bit later than usual.  
  
"Chihiro, where were you?" Yuuko asked, looking out from the kitchen. Chihiro didn't say anything, but took off her shoes, coat, backpack, and hugged Yukio as he shot down the stairs to meet her.  
  
"Chihiro, your mother asked you a question," Akio said from the living room, stating the obvious.  
  
"I missed the bus," Chihiro mumbled. "Gomen Nasai."  
  
"I hope so," Akio remarked.  
  
Yuuko sighed and went back to making sure the bread dough was ready before she baked it for dinner. Chihiro took her backpack and Yukio upstairs to her room, where she did her homework and told a sympathetic Yukio about her time at Akio's boss's house.  
  
Then, with a confused sigh, she told Yukio all about the dreams she had been having lately. All of the important details had been forgotten, but she still knew she was having basically the same dream over and over again.  
  
"I'm going to go see if I can check out a book from the public library before dinner today," she said. "would you like to come, Yukio-san?"  
  
Yukio barked, of course. Chihiro laughed. "I knew you would!" she got up, put her now-finished homework away, and went downstairs, Yukio on her tail.  
  
"Hey okaasan, otousan, can I go to the library? I'll be back before six."  
  
"Stay safe, "Yuuko instructed, watching Chihiro as she pulled on her coat and attached a leash to Yukio's collar.  
  
"I will," she said softly, then opened the door and let Yukio drag her around town for a bit, wearing himself out, before she dragged him to the library. There, she got a book on dreams, checked it out, and made it home BY six.  
  
After dinner and brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed, Chihiro and Yukio sat up in her room, reading the book out loud.  
  
It gave her no answers.  
  
With a sigh, Chihiro admitted defeat and went to bed, Yukio curling up at her feet.  
  
*** Sen walked silently along through a large grassy field. Her bare feet made no sound, indeed, it seemed as though they didn't even touch the ground. She was wearing her old white shirt with green stripe on it, and pink shorts. Both were too small for her now. Finally, she stopped in the middle of the greenness and looked all around her as voices echoed silently on the wind.  
  
"Once you've met someone you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no!"  
  
"Once You've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Now just stay clam; by the power of the wind and water within thee, unbind her."  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Help! Help, my legs won't work, what do I do?"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Aah! I'm see through!"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"it's just a dream, a dream!"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"You have to eat food from this world or you'll fade away forever. Don't worry, it won't turn you into a pig; chew it and swallow."  
  
She looked around, wishing she knew where she was. It was so beautiful! But there was something wrong, and with a scream she plummeted through an abyss, landing with a splash in cold, blue water, and somewhere far off she caught out of the corner of her eye a pink shoe - her pink shoe - and being carried away. She knew she would drown.  
  
Suddenly, though, she was on dry land, coughing up water.  
  
"You promised."  
  
She turned around to see who was behind her ***  
  
"Chihiro! Get up, you'll be late for school!" Yuuko's voice called, and there was a (rude!) knock on her bedroom door as Yuuko walked in. "Chihiro! Get up! Come on, girl; four more days until this week is over, and one more week until school is out. You can make it!"  
  
"Whatever. Thanks, okaasan." Chihiro mumbled, sitting up. Yukio yawned and stretched, then bounced downstairs with Yuuko in hopes of an early breakfast.  
  
"Hey, okaasan? Otousan?" Chihiro asked, halfway through a hot bowel of oatmeal. "Have you ever had the same dream over and over again, only it's not exactly the same dream?"  
  
"No," both replied. "Why do you ask, hon?"  
  
"No reason." Chihiro lied. She stood up quickly. "See you after school?"  
  
"No, actually, Chihiro dear, we needed to talk to you about that," Yuuko sighed, glancing at her watch. "Your aunt Maple... she died yesterday of stroke, and I need to go up today and see her and my family, I mean, your father will be staying here with you."  
  
"Oh." Chihiro said. She knew she should feel sorry for her aunt, but from what she had heard, Yuuko's family had disowned her for marrying Akio. How could they? Chihiro was ashamed for them.  
  
Plus, Akio always worked late on days like these. So, in other words, she would be on her own for dinner.  
  
Yuuko handed her some money to buy a hot pocket or eat out.  
  
Chihiro left.  
  
School, like usual, passed slowly and painfully. 'Almost the end of the year,' she told herself whenever somebody brushed by her, purposefully spilling her books. 'Then I nice, wonderful summer spent in France with daddy's brother and his family.....'  
  
On her way home, she stopped by the store and bought the week's supply of candy and chocolate milk. What she would be surviving on.  
  
After homework was done, Yukio settled on her lap, and movie popped in (with a bowel of chocolate covered popcorn) Chihiro sighed, pressing Play. The Tragedy Of Romeo and Juliet. It was in English, thus subtitled, but was still a beautiful story. Some of the lines Chihiro recited, in English.  
  
However, as with all late-night movies, warm puppies on laps, and sleepiness after school, Chihiro ended up falling asleep.  
  
And, seeing as this ficlet is being written by KKgirl, she had a dream.  
  
*** Sen sighed joyfully, floating in a painless oblivion. She was floating - literally, it seemed, when a sudden coldness seized her and she gasped. She was wearing her old white shirt with green stripe on it, and pink shorts. Both were too small for her now. Finally, the coldness became to cold that she went numb, just like that, and breathed a sigh of relief. Her bare feet touched something, and she was standing once more. She looked over, and gasped once more, seeing images and voices flicker around her. She wished she could discern them...  
  
"Once you've met someone you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"You've been chosen for a very important project, My Dear."  
  
"Once You've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Did your parents ever tell you stories of the Spirit World?"  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Spirits can be made - by extracting the spirit out of a human being. You're so little, and have no family - so that makes you perfect for this project."  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Your progress will be watched by two of our top scientists."  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"You'll never remember any of this until it starts to surface..."  
  
"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them; it just takes a while for your memories to return..."  
  
"Dr. Ogino, take good care of her. She is to never to know of this little..."  
  
She looked around, the pictures and voices taken away just as quickly as they had come. The darkness around her lifted, and she saw a little girl - her, as a baby - sitting alone on some dry dead grass. Was she in front of a grave? She heard her speak. Couldn't discern her voice - this girl was her? No, no, her eyes were blue. They sparkled with an inner wisdom and pain that no child should have. Curious, Sen stepped forward, and screamed as she began falling, falling, falling, landing with a splash in cold, blue water. Somewhere far off she caught out of the corner of her eye a pink shoe - her pink shoe - being carried away. She knew she would drown.  
  
Abruptly, though, she was back in the dark coldness, choking on water.  
  
"You promised."  
  
She turned around to see who was behind her... ***  
  
Chihiro jerked awake to Yukio's yapping. She looked around, and saw that she was laying on the couch, TV off, and a blanket over her. Akio must have come home and found her asleep.  
  
A storm was brewing outside, and each time thunder clapped together with enough force to rattle the window, Yukio raised the tone of his yapping, bouncing up and down in his spot next to the couch, next to Chihiro. This was no thunder storm! It couldn't be! Best to bark at it and make it go away.  
  
Of course, Chihiro was unaware of this.  
  
"Yukio, stop it," she grumbled, sitting up. Obviously, she wouldn't get any more sleep with Yukio going on like that. "Stop it, Yukio, stop it," she held out her arms and took him into her embrace, falling back now on her side on the couch as he quieted down. She tried to collect the dream, but it had shattered, was shattered, and she could only step on little fragments without feeling them.  
  
When she fell asleep again, she didn't have any more dreams.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: The Plot Thickens! Muahahahahaa! Okay. So! I decided that I might as well let my readers know a little more, now, so, there ya go. :D what a baka I am! Haha, Baka desu ne? BUAHAWHAW!!! 'Nyway. 


End file.
